Culinary nuts can include botanical nuts as well as seeds or fruit that, in cuisine, can be regarded as nuts. A culinary nut can include a nutshell carrying a nutmeat or fruit (collectively “nutmeat”) in the nutshell. Some culinary nuts, for example, pistachios, can include a dehiscent opening, but the nutshell can still be difficult to pry apart to extract the nutmeat from within the nutshell. Some culinary nuts do not include a natural dehiscent opening and the opening process can be initiated by a nutcracker or the like. Yet, even after use of the nutcracker, the nutshell can still be difficult to pry apart. When the nutshell has been pried apart, it can be difficult to then grab a hold of and extract the nutmeat from the pried-apart nutshell.
U.S. Design Patent No. 263,917 to McCulley, which was filed on Mar. 10, 1980 and issued on Apr. 20, 1982, illustrates a nut picking device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,156 to Himelhoch, which was filed on Oct. 26, 1981 and issued on Jul. 31, 1984, illustrates a pistachio nut opening device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,698 to Grenecker, which was filed on Mar. 24, 1978 and issued on Dec. 11, 1979, illustrates a finger fit implement. U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,928, which was filed on Jan. 6, 1923 and which issued on Sep. 2, 1924 illustrates a knife. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0038159 A1 to White et al., which was filed on Sep. 5, 2008 and which published on Feb. 12, 2009, illustrates a thumb utensil with cutting board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,878 to Tozzi, which was filed on Oct. 20, 1980, and which issued on Jul. 20, 1982, illustrates a device for cutting flowers, fruit and the like.